Red Ice
by haven13
Summary: 50 themes for Abbey and Heath. Some AU. Last chapter all AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: first of 50 themes for Heath and Abeey enjoy ^^**

* * *

**1. Introduction**- Their first introduction hadn't gone quite how he planned. He had thought he could melt the frosty girl and have her in a pubble at his feet. Instead here he stood; arms crossed as Duce and Clawd worked on chipping the last of the ice away from his legs. Beside him Slow Moe grumbled slowly focusing a single eye on the fire boy. He grinned at the zombie and nodded. "Totally worth it." Duce and Clawd begged to differ.

**2. Poison- **Draculaura called the flaming boy concited. Cleo said he destroyed things. Clawdeen howled that he was obnixious and rude. Frankie called him disaterous. Abbey decided, as the gouls around her talked of Heath Burns as he tried putting out the fire he started on his lunch table, that he was a poison she would like to try.

**3. Abandoned- ** He had never felt so abandoned. Heath watched as his friends slowly backed away from him and the damage done to the hall way as Principal Bloodgood marched to him her face contorted in anger. He opened his mouth to defend himself as she began yelling and motioning to the fire destoryed walls and lockers. It hadn't been his fault, he was only trying to defend the freshman boy Manny was picking on and it got out of control. Manny hit him and bam fire... As he was cut off again by the headless woman's yelling he looked down resigned to what ever punishment would follow. "Fire boy no do. Bull start it." he had never been so thankful for ice in his life as Abbey stood up for him.

**4. Crisis- **"I not know where it go!" Abbey snapped as Frankie and the others demanded to know where the fear leading banner went. Abbey could have sworn she had left it in the corner of the supply closet for safe keeping until the pep rally. She tugged at her hair as the other gouls groaned and cursed. Normally she was great at keeping her composer during a crisis but the accusing glares of the others were making Abbey feel like crying. As the pep rally drew nearer Abbey went to look for the banner one more time only to find Heath Burns and a student she didn't know putting it back in the closet. Heath didn't look happy as he watched the boy put it back where Abbey had left it. "Don't take stuff like that again got it.? You could have gotten someone in trouble." Abbey felt a smile tug her lips as she watched the boys left.

**5. Dreams- **When he was little he would have nightmares about being trapped under tons uopn tons of ice and snow. He could feel it suffocating him and he would wake up screaming as his flame died. Now though all he dreams of is a girl of ice and he fights to touch her, to feel her ice mix with his fire before the dream ends. It's only a nightmare if he can't reach her before he wakes up.

**6. Mist- **Abbey didn't like mist. It hid dangerous things and made it hard to see threats, not being able to see what was coming made her wary and it didn't help that the others were blantent about their fear, even Clawd. She hugged her sweater closer to her body and held in her growl as Duce reassured them the trail was alomst over. She was close to snapping when a warm hand caught hers and a light appeard. "Any one else think not being able to see is a drag?" Ah, but she did thank snow for Heath Burns.

**7. Hopeless- **Heath didn't think anything was hopeless, or at least he didn't used to. That was before he met Abbey Abominable. The beautiful goul he had been flirting and hinting at for months. As much as he hated to admit it, getting the goul to go on a date with him was getting to seem very hopeless. He had tried everything he knew and it all failed so he was going to just come out and say it. At least this way he would have an answer, painful or not.

**8. Proper- **Abbey blinked as Heath stumbled infront of her looking more messy than a yak after a snow storm. She observed him as he fidgited and tried to fix his hair. "What want?" she demanded shutting her locker. The boy let out a deep sigh and looked stright at her. "Abbey...will you go out with me?" she smiled as he spoke quickly and nodded. "About time, you ask proper." she laughed at the way his eyes wided like plates.

**9. Obsession- **His friends told him it was unhealthy; being so attached to someone, a borderline obsession. He waited for her after class everyday. Had lunch with her and went to the maul when ever she wanted. He snuck into Principal Bloodgood's house just to see her on the weekends. His thoughts were constantly filled with her and his ears rang with her voice and sweet accent. Her icy scent made his fire flare in ways no other had. Her touch burned him and he enjoyed every bit of it. He didn't mind locking himself away in his room with her for days until her guardian and his parents forced them out. He lived her. Abbey was his obsession and if the way she was clinging to him now mattered he would say he was hers too.

**10. Lillies- **Normally Abbey wasn't one for romance. It was messy and complicated; two things Abbey tried to avoid. However, when she came to her desk in History of the Dead she felt the butterflies begin to flicker about. As she sat she was almost afriad to touch the small vase of red and blue lillies on her desk, but careful not to touch the flowers and freeze them in her excitment, she grabbed the small card attched to the flowers and opened it.

For Abbey,

Red fire and blue ice. Not a bad combination is it?

Love Heath


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter two. I should be able to do a chapter a day, but no promises as I have another project also. I hope this one is passable, i don't know if it's as good as the first one so I'm sorry if it's not. ^^**

* * *

**11. Steam- **He watched as thin whips of steam began to rise from where their hands were touching on the beaker. His whole world had froze when her hand had snapped forward to stop him from adding the chemical too soon and now all he could do was stare. His skin was sizzling and turning slightly blue; he could see her shimmering blue skin turn a deep purple as his heat burned her. The pain was stinging and sharp; her ice scratching at his flame, but he couldn't move. He simply sat watching the steam rise and fill the room; he couldn't help noticing she didn't seem anymore inclined to move away then he did.

**12. Crush- **"He has a crush on you." Frankie tried explaining softly as Abbey watched Heath's attempts at gaining her attention. Abbey looked perplexed and shook her head. "Fire boy not crushing Abbey." she stood turning for all to see, "Abbey fine, not being crushed." The gouls at the table shared both a look and a collective face palm.

**13. Revenge- **Duce and Clawd screamed, quite shrilly, as a huge lump of snow fell and pinned them to the ground. They struggled and howled threatening a beating if someone didn't get them free. With a laugh and a well aimed shot of fire Heath watched as the snow melted leaving both Duce and Clawd looking like wet rats in thier prom attire. "Looks like you guys should go change huh?" as the boys brushed past him roughly he grinned and threw a wink to the snowy girl who had helped with his revenge. No one filled his locker with whip cream and got away with it.

**14. Disappear- **"He not disappear!" Abbey screeched turning on her goul friends who kept whispering as they searched for Heath who hadn't been seen since the boys had come back from trying to find a way out of the cave they were currently trapped in. When Gil, Duce, Jackson and Clawd had come back they had been frantic and worried asking over and over if Heath had made his way back yet. He gone another way and they couldn't find him. Abbey ignored the starled looks of her friends and procceded deeper into the dark cave gripping the second necklace around her neck like a lifeline. "He not disappear. I find with or without friends."

**15. Darkness- **Heath couldn't fight down the feeling of dread filling is veins as the guys began to head deeper into the cave to find a way out. He followed them slowly and stopped short before running back to Abbey at her perch farthest from the fire. He reached into his pocket as she asked him what he wanted. With a low victory call he managed to wrestle out a thin chain and pendant from his pocket. He ignored her protests as he slid it over her head and watched the red flame pendant settle next to her ice crystal. "Keep that for me until I get back." he turned away before she could say anything and ran into the darkenss the feeling of unease thick but not as suffocating.

**16. Illuminate- **She didn't know where she was. The sounds of her friends behind her had faded a while ago, but still she kept going her mind's eye filled with images of a flaming boy and his smile. A sudden heat in the plam of her hand made her cry out and she looked down in time to see the pendant Heath left her with begin to glow, she trembled and kept moving the glow getting bright enough to illuminate the cave walls. Abbey stopped and getting an idea she stepped back several steps and watched as the glow faded. A grin took over her face as she raced forward letting the glow guide her thorugh the caverns and turns until finally she could see the light of a small flame coming from an almost hidden drop off. "Heath!"

**17. Dawn- **Heath was never one for waking up early, during school his mother had to drag him from bed just so he wouldn't be late. Even then sometimes it took his dad throwing ice water on him to get him up. Yet even as much as he hated waking up anytime before 10 a.m he had gotten into the habit of waking up just before dawn to watch as the sun crept through the windows of the bedroom. He hadn't seen anything more delightful than the first strips of morning light sliding up the pale azure body of the woman who slept next to him. He loved the way the gentle light made her skin shimmer, similar to the way his flame did when they were entwined in sinfully wonderful ways. Dawn was his favorite time of day.

**18. Dusk-** Right now he reminds her of dusk. The smoldering sun dropping behind the earth and giving one last sight of beauty before it gave you rest. The last rays of warmth before you had to snuggle in blankets to keep warm. Right now laying beside her with his fire dimming in the need to sleep, his arms around her not as warm as when they woke that morning she knows she has her very own dusk, the most beautiful time of the day.

**19. Quest- **"I accept the quest. I will save the princess!" Heath declared the feelings of embarassment he had felt in the beginning of the game vanishing as Abbey sat on the makeshift tower, a fake crown on her head and amusment in her eyes. Battle cries backed him up and he grinned at the small group of kids dressed in pots and pans for armour. He was starting to like babysitting.

**20. Thrilling- **The feeling of fire dancing over her skin was thrilling as they danced in the empty back yard of Heath's home. It didn't matter that the music was coming from a beat up icoffin or that the grass was dead. All Abbey's world boiled down to was the feel was the his hands on her and his arms holding her. His lips against her neck and the smell of sweet ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for the lateness of this. I've been having a busy life and been coming to some big choices where my writing is concerened. I hope you enjoy. Thanks ^^ Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

**21. Mistake-** "Maybe right. maybe it mistake..." Abbey whispered to the boy beside her as they watched their families across the room. Fire elementals raging against the Yeti's, fire and ice clashing as insults were thrown back and forth. "Son courrupt daughter!" "Your daughter ensnared my son!" "Fire destroy." "Ice kills." Mother against mother, father against father. Siblings against siblings, all blinded by what was different. Fire and Ice, natural enemies.

**22. Fire ball- **The room went into a shocked silence as a large fire ball was thrown between the tall male yeti and the flaming elder male elemental. They watched as the young man with flaming hair shook his head and and looked at them with painfilled eyes, "Enough. You win." the girl beside him had crystal tears.

**23. Teddy Bear- **She watched as her brother took away the box full of things given to her by the fire boy she cared for. The locket he had given her, the metal heart he made for her, the snowflake he made of fire crystal for thier anniversery, and many other momentos. She waited until he left her room and shut the door to reach under her bed and pull out a shaggy purple teddy bear. The only thing Heath had ever been able to win at a carnival. She clutched it to her chest.

**24. Cliche**-He knew it was horribly cliche. He heard of normy books about the whole opposites falling in love thing. But that didn't mean he didn't feel his heart break when his sister teased him and his parents reminded him of how smart he was to give up on his ice girl Abbey.

**25. Rescue- **She was trapped in a bad bed time story; one that was meant to give children nightmares. She was the princess locked in a tower of ice guarded by dragons. She wished for fire to rescue her.

**26. Wall(s)- **He wondered how thick the walls of ice were around her home. He wondered and wished he believed he could melt through them before someone found him.

**27. Beautiful- **She had been taught that fire destroyed. It left nothing but emptiness and ash in it's wake. When dealing with fire one could only expect pain. She had beleived these things for years, but even so she couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Heath when he lit himself on fire in anger and melted another boy's scareboard a few weeks after their orced break up. "I dare ya to say it again! Abbey is not an ice block!"

**28. Tonight- **Heath couldn't help the nerves sneeking up on him as he made his way to the porch of Principal Bloodgood. It was friday, the day Abbey's parents always came to visit their daughter. With any luck Heath would catch them before they left. Tonight was his last chance to try and change their minds about his relationship with Abbey. He moved forward slowly and knocked on the dark forboading door. He ran over his speech in his head as he heard Abbey call that she would get the door. It seemed like hours before the door opened and Abbey stared at him wide eyed. He sent her a small smile and waved "I need to talk to your parents."

**29. Empty- **Abbey watched still slightly shocked as Heath stood tall and nervous infront of her family. He was speaking quickly and his hands were tangled together, yet he met their eyes with only truth. "I love Abbey. I don't care that she gives me frost bite when we hold hands or that she sometimes freezes my face when we...um kiss." she saw her father grimace, "I know she doesn't mind that I make her steam or give her sun burn sometimes." he paused and took a deep breath, "I...fire and ice are more alike then you want to think. They can both kill and maime. They can both heal and sooth. Frost and ash can both be scraped away and they can both hide new life under them. In-in reality" he sent her a look, his eyes soft, "Fire could never be with anyone else but ice. Ice is the only one who can cool fire down and calm it. Ice is the only one fire won't hurt when it rages, and Ice..." he smiled softly and she felt her heart give a strong squeeze, "Ice is beautiful and could have anything, anyone she wanted but she choose fire and I think that should count for something." Silence was prominant for several minutes until her mother, smaller and more resembling Abbey, turned to her. "How Abbey feel with no fire boy?" She bit her lip, this would be the first time anyone had even asked how she felt about it. She gave it hard thought but could only come up with one answer, "Empty. Abbey empty with no Heath."

**30. Love- **Heath smiled as Abbey's mother simply looked her father for a few moments. The large yeti sighed and nodded as his shoulders slumped. "Fire boy can love Abbey."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I haven't updated in soooo long. My life has grown hectic and is full of drama for lack of a better word. What else do you call it when three of your family members may be dying? Any way I'm sorry it's so short. The next one (up tomorrow) will be longer. forgive the wait. Thank you. **

**I apologise for any and all mistakes. **

* * *

**31. Melody- **If anyone had told her that the obnoxious snores that came from Heath at night would be her third favorite melody (right behind him saying 'I love you' and 'Abbey') she would have froze them.

**32. Sanctuary- **He was strong, he could destroy and save dispite what others thought of him and his aparent lack of control. Yet as strong as he was it didn't stop the small cry f joy at coming home and being able to slink to thier bedroom where she waited for him. His sanctuary.

**33. Spell- **"It has to be a love spell gone wrong." Cleo stated sending a harsh look to a pale geisha lipped girl down the hall. Ghoulia simply tilted her head and made a soft undecided groan. She wasn't so sure a love like that was possible to create even with a spell. Abbey and Heath looked far to happy for it to be fake.

**34. Festive- **Heath raised a brow as Abbey stepped from her room dressed in a fluffy red and green dress. On her head she wore a head band with fuzzy pompoms on it, her look was completed with green socks decorated with christmas trees. She caught his look and blinked, "What? Abbey festive."

**35. Boogeyman-** Normally children were scared of the ledgend of the boogeyman. But Sarah and her brother didn't really mind him (they'd gotten used to their father's odd friend ages ago) when he came for family game night on Sundays. He really sucked at The game of Life. Besides one couldn't make much fuss over a skeletal shadow man when your grandfather was a large fuzzy hairball with fangs.

**36. Winter- **Abbey thought it was rather ironic that Heath hated winter, he claimed it made him sick but she couldn't see any sickness, yet he also loved her. She was winter in way. Yes, her lover was rather ironic when it came to his heart and preferences.

**37. Sneeze-** ACHOO!" and she didn't belive him when he said winter made him sick.

**38. Illogical- **To most people enjoying the touch of a man who burned you and made you steam in a not so good way was illogical. They thought about it too much and didn't think that maybe the burning against her icy skin felt good. Abbey simply went with more baser thinking. Heath felt good and that was enough.

**39. Contagious- **From the first day he met Abbey she had infected him like some contagious desease. She plagued his thoughts and dreams, he couldn't go one day without seeing her. Abbey was contagious and Heath was sure he didn't feel like finding the cure.

**40. Magnificent- **Abbey was beautiful. She always had been but they way she was before wasn't anything compaired to the magnificent picture she made holding thier newborn daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally done. I'm sorry for the wait. I lost internet for the longest time. This is completely AU chapter. Enjoy, I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Sorry for all spelling and mistakes. **

* * *

**41**. **White death- **He'd never seen someone with such pale skin. Flawless and smooth; the girl looked dead with her matching pale hair and blue lips. She lay in the soft virgin snow in only a thin dress and didn't move even as he got closer. When he came to a stop beside her, his red hair falling in his eyes as he leaned over, he realized with dismay that her chest was bearly moving. He had never been a boy interested in death or wanting to watch it happen yet he stared at her. Unable to do anything as her life faded. She was different from him. She was ice while he loved and even looked like fire. He knew he should call 911 and ask for help yet he stayed still for a moment and simply admired the almost dead girl. She seemed familiar. Maybe she was in his class or something he noted absently reaching for his phone. He wondered why people thought death was black, when it was so clearly pearly white.

**42. Fragments- **She didn't know why she had stayed in the art room after school. She didn't know why she didn't run out when the school's least favorite pyromaniac appeared and began working with the small tourch in the back. And she most certaintly didn't know why she went to see just what he was burning and breaking. She didn't expect to see the large metal frame filled with broken colored glass depicting a winter wonderland of ice and snow. When he noticed her the tourch went out and he looked nervous before holding up red pieces that seemed to belong somewhere in the icy landscape he was melting together.

"Glass fragments catch light better than just coloring flat glass." she didn't know why she smiled but she knew why she stayed.

She wanted to play with glass and fire.

**43. Hesitation- **Her hesitation to stay with him didn't offend him. Why would it? He wasn't exactly the most choice guy in school. Maybe he should mention that he was the one who called for an ambulance after she collapsed in the snow a month ago. Nah. He watched as she warred with herself before joining him in the small back room. He could feel the chill of her skin through his sweater as he leaned against her back helping her melt the red glass into the blue and white picture. His warm hands covered her cool ones and he found himself wondering if death's chill had seeped into her before she could be saved.

**44. Courage- **The courage it took for him to approch her while she was surrounded by her friends was rewarded by her own courage when she left with him when he told her thier, not his but thier, glass project was done if she'd like to see it. She did and she couldn't help but want to follow him anywhere. As if he were a hero who would save her, a the one she herself would save.

**45. Battle- **When he was younger he fought a constant battle with his father about his mental handicap. If you asked him lighting things on fire and blowing them out wasn't a metal desease. His father and eveyone else it seemed disagreed. So when he could, he left and began to rent the small apartment above his grandmother's garage. The walls were scorched and candles were strewn on every surface. He was proud of his little home and he felt himself hoping she would like it too. She followed him on the sixth month of thier odd friendship; he had invited her over to study though he wasn't sure why. It seemed he wasn't sure of anything with her around.

**46. Castle- **She knew a man's home was his castle. She knew he was both proud of his home and nervous about her being in it. When she entered his small apartment the only things that weren't a surprise were the matches and scorch marks around the house. The clean rooms and nice if mismatched furniture was not. Teenage boys were messy, yet his home was clean and well kept. She smiled at his sigh of relife when she sat and looked around.

"Like it." and she liked him.

**47. Lost- **He felt lost when she sat with him at lunch and ignored her other friends dissaproval. For him always him. He felt like he was stranded on another planet when she showed up at his house in the middle of the night sobbing and soaked with rain babbling about her mother leaving her father and how confused she was. He must have found a map at some point cause the next thing he said seemed to make things less confusing.

"You can stay as long as you like." but as usual she made him get lost again only hours later when she slid into his bed with him.

"I'm cold." she was always cold; he wanted to point out. He didn't say anything only held her.

**48. Magic- **He felt like magic on her skin, the warmth against her cold. She could feel him trembling as she kissed him and tugged him even closer. She could feel herself shiver when he touched her. As he kissed her on his own she felt herself believe in magic again. And when morning came that magic had formed red ice on her heart. Warm and living ice.

**48. Ribbon- **The key was on a thick red lacy ribbon with silver snowflakes sewn on it. He stood looking at the wall over her shoulder ignoring the looks of others in the hall. He ground his teeth to gather his courgae and looked at her. The image of her pleasure filled face making him flush for a moment.

"This way you can come over when ever." his heart filled when she took it and hung it on her neck before taking his hand.

**50. Childhood- **She had never had much of a childhood. Always the small adult who didn't play around. But with him she felt free like a child with no worries. She hoped it never ended as she accepted his invitation to move in together as graduation drew near. With him she could have everything, the joys of a child and the pleasures of an adult.

**51. Breath- **He finally stopped having to remind himself to breath when she came into a room. But he didn't think he would ever be able to stop his heart from leaping when she smiled at him.

* * *

FIN


End file.
